Family Business
by ChinamiMorimoto
Summary: Everyone knows the history of Jack's love life is colourful, to put it nicely. One day that colourful history comes back to bite him in the form of his illegitimate children, many of whom are nearly grown, and he doesn't take it well. The rest of the team have their own opinions, Ianto in particular.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a rare slow day at the hub; no rift activity, no weevils, and Jack hadn't died in over a month. Ianto was doing some archiving and filing when he heard the bell in the false shop upstairs ring. With a sigh he stood, dusted off his trousers, and went to redirect what was most likely a lost tourist.

"Hullo?" Ianto stepped out from behind the counter to see a vaguely familiar looking young man with dyed black hair that was growing out to show light brown roots, who was standing surrounded by a small gaggle of teenagers and children. "If you're looking for the museum I'm afraid it's quite a ways across town."

"No, sir," the young man said. "I'm quite sure we're in the right place." He was American, judging by his accent.

Ianto smiled slightly indulgently. "I highly doubt that."

"Does Jack Harkness work here?"

Ianto's smile faded. Someone even knowing about Jack was potentially a very bad sign. "Yes."

"Then I'm in the right place." The young man crossed his arms over his tie-dyed T-shirt.

"What do you want him for?"

"I need to talk to him."

"What for?"

He met Ianto's gaze dead on. "He's my father."

"Our father," added another young man standing behind the one in tie-dye.

Ianto's mind reeled. "All of you?"

"Yeah, all of us." A little blond haired girl push her way through the group and tugged at the belt loop of the second boy who had spoken. He picked the girl up. "We just want to talk to him. You gonna let us or not?"

After a moment of hesitation, Ianto sighed. "Fine." He pulled a metal tray out from under the counter. "If any of you have any weapons, I'll need you to hand them over. "

The assembled group exchanged glances then filed forward, depositing handguns, switchblades, daggers, a sharpened hair pin, and even a jar of needles. Ianto did a head count while they relinquished their weaponry. Twelve.

"I need you all to stay here a moment. Now, if you'll excuse me." Ianto went back down into the main part of the hub, carrying the tray with him, and marched up to Jack's office, earning himself questioning looks from Tosh and Gwen. He dropped the tray on Jack's desk. "There are twelve people upstairs, most of them teenagers, most of them were armed." He picked up the jar of needles. "Little girl no older than seven gave me this." He crossed his arms. "They say they're your children."

Jack, who had been listening with vague interest choked on his coffee. "What?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. Anyway, one way or another, I think you should talk to them."

There was a moment of silence as Jack set down his coffee and examined one of the handguns that had been turned over to Ianto. "You're right. Bring them down."

"Are you sure you want them in the hub?"

"Well, they're already here. Honestly I'm surprised they all fit upstairs."

Ianto nodded and let himself out of the office. As he passed, Gwen caught his arm. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but we have guests. Tell Owen to behave."

"Guests?"

Ianto shrugged and continued back up to the shop. When he arrived, a dozen pairs of eyes all rested on him.

"Well?" A young man with a definite Irish accent asked. "We getting kicked out?"

"No."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so this is my very first Torchwood fic. I like it, I hope you nice people out there in the internet do too. The reality of the world in which my story takes place branches off from the events of the canon a few episodes into the second series. Beyond that, as far as I am concerned, it didn't happen.**

**I love to hear what my readers think so if you have questions, comments, or critiques, drop it in a review! Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto gestured to the door that led to the main part of the hub. "This way. Don't touch anything."

As Ianto and his herd stepped through to the main hub, Gwen was attempting to demand an explanation from Jack. Ianto cleared his throat and Jack turned his attention to the visitors. He leaned against a bit of railing and crossed his arms. "So, you all think you're my kids. Two problems with that. One," he held up a finger, "I haven't got a clue who any of you are. Two," he held up a second finger, "_I_ _don't have any kids_."

Ianto, Tosh, Owen, and Gwen all exchanged looks with one another.

"Bullshit." The young man in the tie-dye shirt, who looked to be the eldest and was clearly ringleader of the twelve scoffed. "You're a complete layabout; don't tell me you're arrogant and stupid enough to think you've managed to not knock up any of your one night stands and summer flings?" The boy raised an eyebrow mockingly and it suddenly struck Ianto why he looked familiar: he looked more than a little like Jack. "My name is Max Hark, I'm your bastard son." Max gestured at the other kids assembled behind him. "These are my half siblings."

Owen muttered a, "you have got to be kidding," while Ianto, Gwen, and Tosh stared at either Max or Jack

"What are you doing here?" Jack was either furious or terrified. Possibly both

"Looking for you! You left, up and abandoned all our mothers, only a few were lucky enough to have a note left behind. We've all got nothing. I decided to try to find you, so I nicked one of these off a guy," he pulled what looked to be a wrist strap just like Jack's out of his pocket. "I found the others along the way."

"He'd turn up a few years late, you'd be long gone, but we were left." The Irish boy shrugged. He looked to be in his late teens. "We all figured whatever we might find going with Max was worth more than whatever we'd be leaving behind."

"Call us your legacy." A slightly younger boy crossed his arms. He sounded to be from the same part of Wales as Ianto.

Jack seemed unmoved. He shook his head. "You all need to leave."

"So," Owen said, "You have a dozen bastard kids and you're basically telling them to piss off."

Gwen looked at the captain. "Jack, you can just make them leave."

"Watch me." Jack pushed off from the railing and strode to his office.

* * *

**A/N: I greatly appreciate the positive feedback I've gotten on the first chapter of this. Thank you all for reading; keep letting me know what you think!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The door clicked closed behind Jack, many looks were exchanged, and the little blonde girl, the youngest of the group, started bawling. Ianto, who was standing just a step away, picked her up. "Hey, shhhsh, hey," he wiped her tears with a thumb while she snuffled against his chest. "What's your name?"

"Kelly."

"Well, Kelly, don't cry just yet. I'm going to talk to him, okay?"

She nodded and he set her down. He met Max's and Gwen's eyes as he passed, heading after Jack. Once the door was shut behind him, he slammed one hand on Jack's desk. "I, of all people, know you can be a right arse, but you've already abandoned these children's mothers and it's not right for you to abandon them as well. If they had stable homes and families, they wouldn't be here, they just said as much and I'm sure it's true. I don't know if you've noticed, but all of them are wearing clothes that are too small or tattered; and some of them really look like you, Max in particular; they are yours. The least you owe them is an explanation, dinner, and bed for the night."

Jack didn't say anything.

"You just made a little girl, your daughter, cry."

Still nothing.

"If you abandon these children I may never forgive you."

Jack sighed and leaned onto his elbows on his desk, face in hands. "Alright," he said somewhat muffled, then folded his arms still leaning on them. "But I'm not dealing with them right now."

Ianto nodded. "I understand if you need a minute." He glanced out into the hub to make sure no one was watching and kissed Jack's hair. "You have until four."

Ianto left the office and trotted back over to his colleagues, and Jack's children. "No one is getting kicked out." There was a palpable sense of relief as he continued. "Jack will talk to all of you more later. Now then, we have Max and Kelly," he nodded to each of them in turn. "Would the rest of you care to introduce yourselves?"  
"Oh, you really are his little pet, aren't you?" Owen said.

Ianto resisted the urge to close his eyes – and remember shooting Owen. "No, I'm the team archivist and secretary by default as I am the only one of us with any patience for paper work. Anyway," he turned back to the kids, "Max, when and where are you from, and Kelly? Your ages, too."

Max sat on the nearest thing that looked like it would bear his weight, which happened to be the corner of a desk. "Los Angeles, 2293, twenty years old. 1940s New York and six for Kelly." He tossed his hair; it was cut in what Gwen had once described as "daddy-doesn't-love-me hair" – falling in his face, mostly covering one eye – which Ianto figured was somewhat appropriate.

Ianto scribbled something in a notebook he seemed to have pulled from thin air. He nodded at the young man with the Irish accent. "And you? Name, age, and when and where you're from?"

"Oh, uh," the boy ran a hand through his softly curly dirty-blond hair. "I'm Conner O'Neil, folks call me Fey. I'm nineteen, born in Ireland in 1873."

"Victorian Era, cool." Ianto scribbled more and nodded to a girl sitting next to Fey. "You?"

She looked up at him with clear, bright eyes and tossed her long white-blond braid over one shoulder. "Claire Leon, seventeen, born in Paris in 1903." She did indeed have a slight French accent.

"Alright."

As Ianto scribbled, the boy next to Claire continued unprompted. He was German. "Axel. Grew up in Manheim. Born 1907; 'm thirteen. Johan is my twin."

And so it continued. A little Asian girl. "Oshiro Kana and my brother is Oshiro Koro. We're also twins, both eleven, from Japan."

Ianto glanced up from his notes. "When from?"

"Feudal era, not sure the year," Claire provided.

"Zeke Harkness, seventeen, Australian, 2132. Only one of us who actually got the name. Though I guess Max got half of it. Anyway..." He sighed and stretched before lacing his fingers behind his head and nodding at one of the two of his half brothers who had yet to be introduced.

"Enzo Mancini, eighteen years old, Italian, born 1946."

The remaining brother, the one with the Welsh accent, leaned back in the chair he had appropriated from Tosh's work station. "Anfri Nomanson, sixteen, 1920s, from," he shrugged, "few miles from here really."

The one child left was a girl wearing a red beret over her long dark hair. "Mimi Kay, fifteen years old, from the 33rd century. Grew up on the Cheyenne Coast."

Ianto looked up. "Where?"

"The Cheyenne Coast. Doesn't exist yet. Will be where the U.S. states of Wyoming and Montana are now." Jack had emerged from his office and was making his way slowly towards the group. "Only been there once and have no intention of going back." He paused and pulled a slight face. "Which means I know who your mother is..."

Mimi shot him a rather distasteful look. Several of the eldest siblings crossed their arms. Ianto looked up and gave a small nod. "Sir."

Jack glanced around the room then looked at Tosh. "Any rift activity?"


	4. Chapter 4

Tosh stepped around Anfri to tap a few keys on her keyboard. "Large spike a few hours ago... Hm, why didn't that set off the alarm?"  
"That was us." Max sounded bored.

Tosh nodded once, accepting the explanation. "Other than that, nothing."

"In that case," Jack folded his arms, it looked casual enough but the gesture seemed to Ianto to be an unconscious attempt at self protection. "Let's all go eat."

As there was no way to fit seventeen people in the SUV, the Torchwood team as well as the kids all walked to the nearest pizza place. They were all seated around a long table with five pizzas among them. Ianto watched Jack – not talking or joking, withdrawn, unusual for him – until Claire, pretty, blond, and seventeen, caught his eye from down the table, raised one eyebrow, and glanced pointedly between him and her father, at which point Ianto busied himself picking mushrooms off a piece of pizza. Claire laughed softly to herself.

Tosh was chatting with the younger pair of twins in Japanese, Kelly was sitting on Zeke's lap, Fey and Anfri were sitting next to each other in companionably uncomfortable silence, Axel and Johan were laughing and shoving each other, Mimi was talking with Claire, and Max was rather obviously checking out the waitstaff. Overall, it was a bizarrely normal situation.

"Ianto?"

At the sound of his name, Ianto looked up. Anfri was looking at him.

"Hm?"

"Is Ianto your full name or is it Iestin?"

"Huh? Oh, no, it's just Ianto." Hes paused and added, "Why?"

Anfri busied himself with his pizza much as Ianto had a moment before. "My little brother, uh," he glanced at Jack, "half brother. Same mother. His name was Iestin but everybody called him Ianto. Then he died."

"Oh." Ianto was taken aback. "I'm sorry."

Anfri let out a short, mirthless laugh. "Don't be; I hardly knew him. He wasn't shy about not liking me, either. No one was."

Ianto nodded understandingly. "I see."

Anfri shrugged and mumbled something in Welsh that, though he could have understood it, Ianto didn't catch. Gwen, however, looked around at the boy, seeming slightly worried.

Sitting across from Zeke, Owen found himself watching the blue-eyed Australian pick pepperonis off his pizza. "What're you doing that for?"

Zeke glanced up at him. "I'm sort of vegetarian."

"Sort of?"

"I won't refuse to eat something because there's meat in it but I prefer to avoid it if I can." He shrugged. "Matter of taste."

Owen nodded slowly. Enzo reached across the table and grabbed the pepperonis off Zeke's plate and ate them. Zeke made a disgusted face. Kelly giggled at her brothers and took a big bite of cheese pizza. Owen sighed.

Kana and Koro got up to go to the bathroom and Tosh ran a hand through her bangs. "I don't know when the last time I've had to speak this much Japanese was." She laughed. "Probably some Christmas or another with my family."

Max tore his eyes away from a waitress's rear end to grin curiously at Tosh. "Yeah? What's that like?"

"Hm?"

"Christmas with your family, what's it like?" Max leaned on the table.

"Oh, uh, a little bit like this actually." She smiled. "Everyone gets together, there's always way too much food, cousins, aunts, uncles, everyone brings their kids. It's been a few years since I've been."

"It sounds nice."

"It is." Tosh scooted her chair closer to the table. "By the way, where did the twins learn English?"

Max snorted. "I'd ask which twins you meant but it doesn't matter. Zeke taught them. He speaks about half a dozen languages."

At the sound of his name, Zeke looked up. "Am I being talked about?"

"Yes." Max beckoned him over. "What languages do you speak?"

"Well, English, obviously, German, Japanese, Esperanto, and a little bit of Italian."

"His Italian sucks." Enzo was eating a small mountain of pepperonis being provided to him by Johan, Axel, and Kelly.

Zeke shrugged. "He's not wrong."

"So, Enzo, where did you learn English?" Gwen leaned forward on the table, joining the conversation.

"Tourists and my mother's boss."

"Same." Claire raised her glass to Enzo before taking a sip.

Mostly tuning out the world around him, Jack was absently tapping his fingers on his water glass when someone spoke directly to him.

"Vati?"

He looked up. Axel, the lighter haired of the German set of twins, was holding out a pizza tray, offering Jack the last slice.

"What did you call me?"

Axel shrunk a little. "Uh, 'vati,' it means—"

"I know." Jack stood and headed to the restroom, brushing past the other twins as they returned.

Things went quiet as everyone watched Jack walk away then looked at each other. Timidly, a waitress broke the silence. "So, who gets the tab?"

Ianto raised his hand, pulling out his wallet.

* * *

**A/N: "Vati" means "dad" in German.**


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the hub a short time later, Owen began the odious process of creating files on Jack's children, which was made somewhat easier by what Ianto had written down earlier and the fact that Zeke's backpack—confiscated along with the weapons—had a good deal of paperwork in it.

Gwen glanced over her shoulder through the glass of the office wall at the ragtag horde Owen was attempting to herd. "Jack..." She looked back at the man she was addressing. "I think you have some explaining to do." Jack started to protest but she continued. "At least to them, and probably to Ianto. It would be nice if the rest of us had some idea of what's going on, too."

"She's right, but before that," Tosh, sitting on the back of a chair, crossed her arms, "where are they going to sleep? They can't very well stay here."

"Actually, they can." His teammates all looked dumbly at Ianto. He sighed. "I've made some of the rooms in the basement into a sort of dormitory. After those three showed up from the '50s, I thought it might be a good idea. They'd have to be two or three to a room but it'll work."

"Oh, well, then," Tosh looked to Gwen, who nodded, then to Jack, who shrugged. "There's that solved."

"None of you really have any idea what I do all day, do you?" Ianto asked.

"Paperwork, archiving..."

Gwen picked up as Tosh trailed off. "Make coffee, drive and maintain the SUV, make up for the fact the rest of us suck at tidying, redirect lost tourists, keep up the false front, identify all the crap we pick up, look dashing." She smiled playfully.

"Be my personal—"

"Do not finish that sentence." Ianto didn't even look at Jack.

"Sorry." Jack sounded a bit like a kicked puppy. He took a deep breath and looked at Gwen. "I'll explain but only once so it had better wait 'til Owen is free. In the meantime, Tosh, could you make the older ones I.D.s?"

Tosh nodded, stood, and left.

"And Gwen—"

"Jack, I think you should know—"

Ianto interrupted her. "About Anfri?"

She paused then nodded. "Yes, about Anfri."

Jack leaned on his desk, wary-eyed. "What about him?"

"His name, for one." Gwen gave Jack a meaningful look.

"Jack, 'anfri' means disgrace in Welsh."

"And while we were eating, he said—" she hesitated.

"What did he say?" Ianto shook his head slightly. "I couldn't hear him."

Gwen bit her lip. "Jack, he said something about you having named him. I think he blames you."

Jack frowned. "For what?"

Ianto thought it was a stupid question but at least Jack seemed concerned. "His family seems to have cast him out. He said something to me implicative of that." At questioning looks from Jack and Gwen, he explained. "A younger son of his mother's died and he wasn't allowed at the funeral."

Gwen pressed her lips together and looked down. Jack sank into his chair. "Alright, I guess I'll... I'll talk to him; I don't know. Gwen, go help Owen. Then make sure none of the usual world-is-trying-to-end stuff is going on."

She nodded and left as Tosh had. Ianto went to close the blinds around the office and caught Claire looking at him as he did. He'd probably have to talk with _her_.

When Ianto turned back, Jack again had his head on his arms on his desk, his face hidden. "Ianto, I don't know what I'm doing."

Ianto went over to him and rubbed his back gently. "Just," he shrugged, "deal with this as it happens. As long as you deal with it, it's alright if it's hard."

Jack sighed. Ianto pet his hair. "You owe everyone, especially the kids, a goodly deal of explaining and you need to talk to Anfri. We can go from there."

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Alright."


	6. Chapter 6

Max examined the I.D. Tosh handed him. "Can I drink with this?"

"Yes." Ianto rolled his eyes. Max was exactly what he imagined a twenty-year-old Jack would be like.

They were all in the basement in a wide hallway. The five rooms that had been made into a dormitory were on the hallway so it was convenient. The kids were all either sitting on the ground or leaning against walls or door frames. Owen was also leaning on a wall, arms crossed; Gwen was holding Kelly, and Tosh had the younger twins sitting at her feet; they had more or less attached themselves to her. Ianto stood with his hands behind his back, surveying the scene before him as they all waited for Jack. After a while, the sound of boots on the stairs announced his arrival. He dropped an empty crate on the floor and sat on it. "So."

All eyes were immediately on Jack and there was silence.

"Three thousand years from now but a very long time ago in my personal past, I was working for the Time Agency—it doesn't matter if you know what that is. I got kicked out, it doesn't matter why, and I got stuck in the U.K. in the '40s. I think that's when I met Kelly's mother; she was an American volunteer nurse." Kelly clung tighter to Gwen's vest. "Then I made friends with this other time traveler and I went with him and another of his friends more or less aimlessly through space and time for a while. I think a few of you are probably from then, I'm not sure. Anyway, some things happened and I wound up back in time again with no way back. And that's how I got to be here. To be honest, a lot of you, I don't remember who your mothers were, at least not off the top of my head. I'm not even sure when in my timeline you're all from."

Anfri crossed his arms. "Can Kelly and the Oshiros be sent to bed?" His voice was cold.


	7. Chapter 7

Gwen and Tosh hurried the youngest three kids to bed. Anfri was staring at Jack. "You are a whore, _Father_." He spat the last word, almost making it into a profanity.

Jack winced slightly. Fey muttered an agreement. Mimi, Max and Enzo shrugged. Claire and Zeke shared a look then averted their eyes. Axel and Johan looked at the floor. Anfri took a breath and continued. "Careless, and neglectful, and—" he trailed off into Welsh and shook his head. "Who even are you?"

The team shared a few looks. They had all thought everything Anfri had said at one time or another, but under the circumstances the words seemed hard. The boy's last question seemed to have Jack stumped. "I—"

"You know, it's almost funny," Fey said without a trace of humor, "I'd never heard of a Jack Harkness until Max came through town looking for him. No, never, but my mother used to tell me about this stranger named Johnathan who apparently had begotten me one night and never came back."

Max let out a breath. "We all know it's not your real name but we don't know what is. And let's face it, that doesn't exactly improve the dynamic here."

Zeke picked at the hem of his shirt. "My father's a stranger to me and I've got another stranger's last name." He shrugged.

"I admit," Jack stood, "I've taken on someone else's name, but it's become mine."

"Well, who's was it first?" Claire's voice was gentle, just curious, unlike her brothers'.

Jack looked away. "It doesn't matter; he doesn't need it anymore."

"What?" Anfri was looking at the floor, his voice cruel with hurt. "Did you kill him?"

"No!" Jack shouted.

"Jack..." Tosh took a cautious step forward, aware that sensitive territory had been stumbled into.

"Well, I'm impressed." Anfri crossed his arms.

"I loved him!"

The room went dead silent. Anfri looked numb. "My mother loved _you_. Then I was born out of wedlock in nineteen-freaking-eighteen into a ridiculously uptight family! And well, you know, after having a bastard kid a woman can't possibly be married off and that's the only thing a family can do with their daughters so she got packed off as a maid to a widower who, by what my grandmother considers some kind of miracle, married her after a couple years. They had four kids. Four kids who were forbidden from speaking to me." Anfri took a shaky breath. Sheer willpower alone seemed to be keeping him from crying. "You were the only family I had who was allowed to be family. When I was little I would pray that you would come back and take me away, or that I would find you. Well I've found you, along with all these brothers and sisters I never imagined I might have, we show up here, and your first impulse is to toss us all out on the street. Real responsible." Anfri huffed, turned, and went into one of the bedrooms, slamming the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack kicked the crate he'd been sitting on then stomped off, presumably to his office. The kids still in the hallways slowly filed off into their rooms. Gwen, Tosh, Ianto, and Owen all looked at each other in silence.

"Well," Owen said, "I'm not sure how that could have gone worse. I'm sure it could have, just not sure how."

Ianto picked a string on the edge of is jacket. "You all go on, finish up whatever you need to, go home. I'll talk to Jack and Anfri in some order or another."

"This shouldn't all fall to you." Tosh sounded concerned.

"It's fine."

Hesitantly, Ianto's teammates left. With a deep breath, he knocked on the door Anfri had slammed.

"Go away."

Before Ianto could think how to respond, Claire and Zeke slipped out of the room. Ianto gave them a questioning look. Claire shrugged. "I get along with Anfri, thought I'd try to calm him down. Not working."

"I think he needs some time." Zeke looked down and shrugged. "So uh yeah. Goodnight." He let himself into the next room where some of the other boys were staying.

Claire took a couple steps across the hallway, stopped and turned to face Ianto. "Everyone is kind of upset."

"I realize." He paused. "You seem mostly alright."

She shrugged. "I actually don't mind how I've grown up."

"That's good."

She nodded. was quiet a moment, then took a breath. "You and, uh, Jack..." She trailed off having seen him glance away quickly. She tilted her head. "Are you ashamed?"

"No, no..." Ianto sighed. "It's complicated."

"I'm sure. I mean, how could it not be? Given the kind of history he has."

"Exactly."

"But you are," she shrugged, "something?"

"Something, yeah."

"I think that's probably good."

"Well, thank you."

She smiled, "Well, goodnight," and slipped into the room behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack wasn't in his office when Ianto checked, or any other office, or the shooting range, or the cells, or the archives, or his room, or the medical bay, or anywhere else in the hub, so Ianto went out to the Plass. Sure enough, there was Jack, leaning against a railing, staring out into space, coattails flapping in the wind, looking like some kind of tragic movie hero.

"Jack?"

He didn't look around so Ianto went over and put his hands on the rail as well. "I'm surprised you're not on a roof."

Jack made a noise that seemed to want to be a laugh, looked up at the sky, and let out a long breath. Ianto put a hand on his shoulder. "Come back inside. Should I stay here tonight?"

Jack looked at him with one eyebrow raised—much as Claire had done earlier that day. "Are you offering?"

"I'm offering to stay. I haven't made up my mind on anything more than that."

Wisely deciding not to push his luck, Jack took Ianto's arm and went back inside with him.

Laying in Jack's bed with his back against the man's chest, Ianto always felt safe—despite the fact the Jack was quite possibly the least "safe" person on the planet.

"Jack?"

"Hm?" Jack tightened his arms around Ianto.

"You know you aren't alone, right?"

Jack was quiet a long moment. "I know."

"And, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to trust me."

Jack sat up on one elbow and Ianto rolled over so they could face each other. "Ianto, I'd trust you with my life if I could lose it."

"But you don't trust me with your past."

"Ianto..." Jack looked away.

Ianto sat up. "With your kids here, things are bound to come out in the wash." He put a hand on Jack's face. "I'd rather hear those things from you." Jack sighed and Ianto kissed him softly. "Please."

Jack closed his eyes. "Ianto."

"I don't need to know everything, but you need to start somewhere."

"Like where?"

Ianto thought a moment. "Why not with your name?"

Jack shook his head. "It reminds me of too much."

"You've had so much time, but you haven't ever really processed what all's happened to you, have you?"

"I guess I haven't, no"

Ianto ran a hand reverently through Jack's hair. Jack lay on his back and stared at the low ceiling. "My name..."

Ianto lay back as well, resting his cheek on Jack's chest.

"Like I said, by now 'Jack Harkness' really is my name." He put an arm around Ianto and nuzzled his face into the Welshman's hair. "But my name used to be—used to be Kaven. Kaven Zell."

"That's a nice name." Ianto smiled softly. "I think it suits you. Though not quite as well as 'Captain.'"

"I'm not really a captain."

"But it fits you far too well."

That made Jack smile, actually smile for the first time all day. Ianto smiled back. Jack kissed his forehead. "There, I told you; now you owe me."

"Do I?" Ianto was incredulous.

"You do." Jack ran a hand up Ianto's side under his shirt.

"Jack—" Whatever Ianto had been about to say was cut off by a crushing kiss which he had little choice but to return.

Jack pulled Ianto on top of him, unceremoniously removed his shirt, tossed it aside, and kissed at his chest, thoroughly preventing Ianto's brain from continuing to form coherent thoughts.


End file.
